


Stars and Statuettes

by AFTanith



Series: Queen Academy Fic [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Stars, Community: femslash100, F/F, Lovers as Rivals, The Oscars, femslash100 Drabble Cycle Round 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written for femslash100's Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes. The prompt for this one was "Acting/Film Stars".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble Cycle Round 12 - Alternate Universes](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html). The prompt for this one was "Acting/Film Stars".

The man on stage takes his sweet time reading out the nominations. Bobby's barely listening, so tense that her ears have all but stopped working, but she hears both their names as he reads the nominations. Bobby's first, then the two other nominees', then Kim's.

This is it; the moment of truth. Every step of Bobby's career--and Kim's--so far has led up to the moment. She wants the Oscar, damn it, and she's a breath away from getting it.

Kim's hand grips hers tightly in the space between their chairs. "Good luck," she whispers.

Bobby whispers it back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
